


Chat at first sight?

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have been talking through an online chat for months now and they decided it was time to finally meet eachother. They don't know how the other looks like.When they do meet it was like love at first sight, but ofcourse with how they're are they insulted eachother the first chance they got.





	

Shouyou enjoyed being home alone, the only reason for that is because he could chat with Kageyama for hours without being interupted.  
He ran up to his room as soon as his parents left the house, he quickly started up his laptop and logged into the chat.  
SunShine10 logged on  
Kageyama heard a ping from his computer and immediatly rushed to it, smiling widely as he saw that Shouyou had logged in, he clicked on his username and started typing.  
Volleynerd09: Shou! I've been waiting >:|  
SunShine10: Gwaah! I'm sorry Yama! I was just waiting for my parents and sister to leave :'(  
Kageyama chuckled, Shouyou was always so cute. He has never seen the boy, not even a picture cause Shouyou refused to send one You might be a really old creepy dude!! That's what he had said after weeks of chatting.   
Volleynerd09: Haha, I was just teasing you  
Volleynerd09: Hey Shou..??  
SunShine10: mmmh??? :O  
Volleynerd09: We have been chatting for a few months now, right?  
SunShine10: Yeah. Why are you asking?   
Volleynerd09: I was thinking, maybe we could meet up? We don't live that far from eachother...  
Kageyama waited for a reply but after waiting for 10 minutes he still got nothing  
Volleynerd09: Shouyou???  
SunShine10: I-I'm sorry! I was freaking out!  
Volleynerd09: Why? You don't want too?  
SunShine10: I do....but what if you really are pervert and want to kidnap me or something????  
Kageyama groaned, he really wanted to kick Shouyou right now  
Volleynerd09: I already asked you if I should send you a picture but even that you refused!!!  
SunShine10: Waaah! :( Kageyama is so mean!!   
Volleynerd09: You're an idiot, forget that I even asked  
SunShine10: NO WAIT!! I want to meet up!! Just promise not to kidnap me!  
He really is going to kick him when he sees him  
Volleynerd09: You can decide for yourself if I'm the type that would kidnap someone or not!  
Hinata stared at his screen, biting his lower lip wondering if he should agree or not. These past few months talking to Kageyama were amazing. If everything was true they had alot in common, if anything, Shouyou thinks he has fallen in love with Kageyama...  
SunShine10: Alright...we can meet up. BUT! It has to be in a crowded place! >:|  
Kageyama rolled his eyes  
Volleynerd09: We can meet at the park, there are always alot of people there  
Shouyou hummed, quickly looking at the clock  
SunShine10: Should we meet in 2 hours?  
Kageyama didn't expect him to agree to meet eachother so quickly!  
SunShine10: You....don't want to meet today?  
Volleynerd09: I DO! I-I'll see you in 2 hours. What will you be wearing?  
SunShine10: Just look for red hair ;)  
SunShine10 logged off  
Shouyou screamed into his pillow, he was happy but also scared. This would be the first time he's meeting someone from the internet. Well, if he is a kidnapper I could always scream he nodded to himself, shuffling towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
Kageyama stared at the screen "Just look for red hair.....well, that should be easy, I think" He got up, taking a quick shower before changing into casual clothes. He wanted to look good but not give the impression he's trying.  
2 hours later  
Shouyou is waiting under one of the many Sakura trees, looking down at his watch. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He clutched onto his stomach.   
Kageyama walked into the park, looking on his watch before looking around, trying to spot a redhead. He wondered how Shouyou would look like, sound like. With the way he was typing he assumed Shouyou was someone with alot of energy, a bubbly personality.  
Shouyou pushed himself off the tree, puffing his cheek. Will Kageyama come? He turned around, yelping as he bumped against someone "A-ah! I'm so sorry!" he bowed, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Kageyama groaned as he felt someone walk into him, he turned around to complain but upon seeing red hair he stayed quiet. "I'm really sorry sir! I didn't see you" Shouyou stood back up straight expecting the man to lecture him.  
"Shouyou? You're Shouyou, right?" Shouyou blinked, gasping as he realised who it was "Y-yama?" Kageyama nodded, looking him up and down "You're short..."  
Shouyou could feel his eye twitch, he never liked it when someone mentioned his height "Well you're scary!" He made a strange noise as Kageyama grabbed onto his hair "What was that dumbass!?"   
Shouyou started to flail his arms "Wahh! let go Bakeyama!! That hurts!" He tried to kick him but his legs were to short. Kageyama eventually let him go, crossing his arms as he glared at the shorter boy. He's cute, short, but really cute Kageyama's ears turned red, he turned away hiding his red face.  
Shouyou grumbled, rubbing his head looking at Kageyama. He's really tall, his face looks a little scary, but he is really handsome... Shouyou looked down, feeling his face burning up.  
"We-well, I guess you're not a kidnapper then..." Shouyou mumbled, kicking some dirt away. Kageyama turned to look at him "How many times do I have to say that?" Shouyou shrugs, biting his lip hard.  
Sighing Kageyama tapped Shouyou's head "Do you want to eat something? We could go get your favourite" Shouyou's eyes widen "You remembered what I like??" Tobio scoffed, motioning for Shouyou to follow him.  
Shouyou quickly followed him, brushing his hand against Kageyama's, smiling as Tobio grabbed his, lacing their fingers. "It's pork buns, right?" Shouyou nodded happily.  
Tobio grinned walking into the direction of the shop. "I will pay since I did ask us to meet up" Shouyou nodded, grinning sheepishly "I...didn't bring any money anyway" He rubbed the back of his head.  
Kageyama looked at him, laughing softly, Shouyou looked at him with big eyes. That sounded really...nice Tobio stopped laughing "What are you staring at?" Shouyou shook his head, smiling widely "You have a really nice laugh!"   
Kageyama sputtered, quickly walking into the shop "Sh-shut up, dumbass!!" Shouyou could only laugh at that, entering the shop, trailing behind Kageyama, poking at him and asking for him to smile "Aw come on Yamayama! If your laugh is nice I'm pretty sure your smile is as well!!"  
Kageyama smiled just to get the shorter boy to shut up "Ehh...nevermind...don't smile again" Tobio glared "What the hell Hinata!? What's that supposed to mean!!" Shouyou backed away, laughing "You look scary when you smile!!" He sqeaked and started to run away and out of the shop.  
"Get back here you idiot!!" He ran faster, reaching his arm out grabbing Hinata around his waist, pulling him towards him "G-got you!" he panted, staring down at Shouyou who's face was bright red.  
"K-kidnapper....." Kageyama squeezed his waist, growling "I told you to stop calling me that" He felt Shouyou's arms wrap around his neck slowly, he wanted to ask what he was doing before he felt soft lips against his. His eyes got bigger, trying to understand what was going on.  
Shouyou pulled back slowly, smiling softly "I wanted to do that for a very long time...." He looked at Kageyama, tilting his head as he didn't get a response "Y-yama? A-are you angry at me? Ah I shouldn't have do-" Kageyama pulled Shouyou closer again, kissing him gently, mumbling against his lips "You really are an idiot"   
Shouyou hummed against his lips as he tangled his fingers into black hair, pulling on the strands slightly. Kageyama broke away after awhile, panting, both their faces were flushed. Kageyama smiled, this time a sweet smile which made Shouyou's heart beat even faster.   
"Do...Do you want to go to my place?" Shouyou squeezed Kageyama's hand, waiting for his answer, seeing Kageyama nod they both started towards Shouyou's house.


End file.
